The Odd Man Out: Part 1
by kj2
Summary: Venus & Leonardo start dating, Michaelangelo and Donatello meet two other female turtles who interested in them, Raphael gets jealous


**Odd Man Out: Part 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, the only characters that are mine are Ariel, Victoria, and Fracis.   
Comments: Please, but go easy, this is my first ever attempt at fanfic.   


Raphael paced back and forth the length of small cell he was being held in. He'd been there several hours already at least, but was unsure of exactly how long it had been. 

He was frustrated, angry, and most of all confused. 

Where were they? Why hadn't anybody come for him yet? 

Stupid!!! he thought. He already knew part of the answer already. 

It was because of them! That, and he'd gotten in another fight with the guys over them again. 

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" he shouted, to nothing in particular. 

It wasn't really any of their fault at all. He'd just simply been careless. And jealous. 

They would come for him, he knew this. They just hadn't realized he was gone yet. 

But he knew Splinter would notice it first. Good 'ole Master Splinter almost always knew when something was terribly wrong or when they needed him most. 

It's probably taking him long enough to get their lips separated from the girls' lips to make them listen to him, Raphael thought bitterly. 

"Why? Why God? Huh, Why?" Raphael shouted to the empty room, before blindly slamming his left wrist into the nearby wall. 

Immediately he reeled back in pain. 

Dumb move, he thouhgt. He craddled his already badly injured wrist and tried unsuccessfully to the pain which now shot through his entire arm. 

The Rank Army had really done a number on him this time. First they'd taken him off guard as he storme through the sewers in a blind rage, still pretty upset from his earlier fight with his brothers. That was why he hadn't realized that they were on top of him until he felt his whole body being slammed into the sewer wall. It had all happened so quick that he reall didn't have much of chance to fight back at all. He'd barely managed to get out a sai before it was knocked away and a foot came stomping down hard on his wrist, crushing it. And then he lost he consciousness, and woke up here. 

The guys will come soon enough, Splinter too, and the girls would also come to help him. 

The girls. 

They were all so beautiful. All three of them. Yes, three. 

Raphael closed his eyes, leaned back against the wall where he'd standing and began to them all in his mind. Each one was so beautiful. 

First there had been Venus, she came to live with them after the death of her father, Chung I. 

All of them had fallen for the beautiful young turtle. Much so that Raphael had almost challenged Leonardo on the day he found out that Venus had chosen him over the others. But it wasn't too long after that that they had their first encounter with the other two female turtles that were currently making the news. 

Ariel and Victoria. 

They were as beautiful as Venus. And as strong and smart as the other turtles. 

But still, there were only two female turtles. 

Raphael jerked his head up suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he strained to hear. That runt of a dragon, Wick had started his annoying laughing again. Apparently sucking up to Dragon Lord again, Raphael realized. But he couldn't hear the conversation that had been taking place between the two. He knew without thinking that it couldn't be good. 

Shaking his head in disgust at the thought of dragons, Raphael let his mind wander back to Ariel and Victoria, or Torrie, as she preferred to be called. 

The two had originally come from a secret government research lab here in New York. Their mutation was caused by accident when one of the lab monkeys got loose one night and started trashing the lab. 

But at that time there had been three turtles that been mutated, Ariel, Torrie, and a male named Francis. 

Ariel was the smartest of all in the. She studied science, anatomy, and excelled in varied forms of self-defense. Needless to say she and Donatello had hit it off right away. 

Torrie, on the other hand was very artistic, fun loving and outgoing. Raphael had thought at first that he might have stood a chance with her, but was soon proved wrong when she had asked Michaelangelo out instead. It appeared she'd had her sights set on him from the start. 

As Francis, the turtles had never even met him. 

Ariel and Torrie had said that he always seemed a little crazy to them. They seemed to think that this was caused from being locked up having had tests being run on them every day of their lives. 

But, after hearing their story Raphael was quickly it was in part due to the missions they were training for combined with tests. 

After all, who really knew what kinds drugs that place had slipped into their food? 

The girls told them that on their first real mission Francis had gotten himself killed, but nobody ever found his body, and that was why they had decided to escape. 

Raphael sighed. 

He had no idea of what was taking the others so long. Maybe they had forgotten him, with their newfound girlfriends this had been happening quite a bit lately. 

He couldn't tag along, it just didn't feel right to do that. 

He just be the odd man out. 

Raphael looked up suddenly realizing that things had gotten much quieter all of a sudden. 

What was Dragon Lord up to? 

There was really no way for to know what was going to happen now. All that Raphael knew was that until the guys got here was that he'd have to either prepare to defend himself or escape on his own. Neither of which would be an easy task.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
